Al fin oportunidad
by Kamishikawa Hane
Summary: Estamos a mediados del año 1500. Nnoitra és un mendigo que vive solo y Nelliel la princesa de Francia que se tiene que casar con Enrique de Inglaterra. Que hará Nnoitra si Nelliel no quiere casarse con el elegido? Nnoinel


_AL FIN OPORTUNIDAD_

"_Escuché como la gente gritaba el nombre de la que sería proxima reina. Todos levantaban los brazos y saludaban grácilmente esa niña de apenas nueve años, la que seria la governadora del reino."_

_Si mal no recuerdo, estamos en el año 1550, epoca en que solo existen dos tipos de clases sociales, los mendigos o los de la alta sociedad. Pero yo, con tan solo diez años, apenas tengo para comer. _

_Vivo en cuatro trozos de madera, literalmente, a las afueras del pueblo, en París._

_Mis padres me abandonaron al cumplir dos años de edad y un mendigo de la calle me adoptó a cambio de conseguirle comida. A los siete años, el que era mi padrastro murió y tuve que apañarmelas solo en el pueblo por el simple echo de no tener un ojo y llamarme Nnoitra Jiruga._

_Me desperte cuando el sol entró por el hueco de mi cabaña y me dispuse a ir al pueblo a conseguir algo de comida. _

_Vestía unos harapos viejos que encontraba en las basuras del pueblo. Al día solia conseguir unas migajas de pan robadas de algún burgés._

_Al llegar al pueblo me colé por las callejuelas de esa pequeña ciudad y vi en la plaza central uno de los pocos acontecimientos que se celebraban. _

_Entre la multitud unos caballeros armados vigilando la plaza central con caballos y, en el centro la reina, con un gran vestido azul claro con grandes fruncidos con un gran sombrero que le tapaba la cara. Me fijé en la niña que estaba cojida de la mano de la reina: una niña de pelo verdoso, corto de ojos claros que miraba soprendida como la gente la admiraba. _

_Escuché como la gente gritaba el nombre de la que sería proxima reina. Todos levantavan los brazos y saludaban grácilmente esa niña de apenas nueve años, la que seria la governadora del reino._

_Ese nombre se me guardó en la memoria como un gran recuerdo. Nelliel. Un nombre elegante para lo que ahora és princesa._

_Antes de salir de ese pelotón de gente, me cruzé mi mirada con al suya y me dirigí hacia mi casa._

"_Toda la gente esta en la plaza, tengo más facilidad de robar pan" Pensé mientras corria por los mercados del pueblo._

_Pasaron los años y una vez por semana la princesa se dejaba ver en la plaza central. Y yo seguia yendo a esos acontecimientos, solo para estar allí. Solo para verla._

_Hasta que un día, uno de los caballeros del reino anunció que la princesa no volveria a pasarse por el pueblo nunca más. Y así fué, pasaron más de cinco años, más de cinco años hasta que volví a verla._

Era invierno de 1559 y salí de mi cabaña hacia el pueblo, dispuesto a conseguir algo de comida como siempre he echo. Han pasado más de cinco años desde que no se supo nada de la princesa, desde que desapareció del dia a la noche.

Robé una barra de pan en un mercadillo de la plaza y un pañuelo,

" Almenos tengo para comer" pensé mientras me dirigía hacia casa. Pero paré y sin sentido alguno caminé hacia el castillo de la reina.

Tras pasar la muralla que rodeaba ese gran pueblo, me pare frente a la puerta del castillo.

-¡Eh tu!- oí gritar una voz. Me giré hacia el sonido y ví a un guardia real.

"Mierda" Pensé.

-¿Que crees que estás haciéndo aqui? Esta prohibido pasar la muralla del pueblo.- Me amenazó con una espada que mas bien parecia una guadaña. -¡Contestame! -Volvió a gritar

Me fuí de allí sin decir palabra alguna y llegué a mi "casa".

Horas más tarde, comenzó a anochecer, me senté un una piedra y tosté el pan en el fuego que tenia con una cazuela.

En ese momento oí unos ruidos de caballos galopando por alrededor del pueblo.

"Algo ha pasado en el castillo" Pensé.

Una vez se alejaron los caballeros seguí comiendo mi pan. En ese momento oí pasos alrededor de mi zona, a las afueras de la sociedad.

Giré mi cabeza hacia el ruido y me quede congelado al ver lo que mis ojos estavan observando: En frente de mi la princesa del reino, me miraba sorprendida con los ojos cansados, con un vestido verde claro que llegaba hacia el suelo y con una rosa blanca en su cabeza. El pelo, algo alborotado, lo tenía ondulado hasta la cintura del mismo color verdoso que siempre lo habia tenido.

Salió de detras de un arbol a poco a poco como si yo fuese una presa.

-Esto...-Murmuró sin dejar de mirarme. Su voz era melódica y a la vez suave.

Yo seguía sorprendido por lo ocurrido.

-¿Eres la princesa?- pregunté

Se sobresaltó un poco al oir mi voz, nada comparada con la suya.

-Si -murmuró.

-¿Que haces aqui?

Frunció el ceño un poco al oir esa pregunta. "Seguramente debe estar acostumbrada a llamarle por usted" pensé

-¿Como te llamas? -me preguntó.

-Nnoitra Jiruga. Normalmente no se responde con otra pregunta- le dije.

Me miro sorprendida y luego se sentó, a mi lado, manteniendo la distancia.

-No debería estar aqui. -comenzó. Yo la miré – Hace cinco años mi madre murió por una enfermedad y caí en depresión . Durante este tiempo no he salido del castillo y nadie ha sabido nada de mi.-suspiró un momento, y se quedo mirando el fuego. - Hace una semana, el principe de Inglaterra me pidió matrimonio y yo lo rechazé. Peró la que es mi madrastra desde que murió mi madre, me obligó a casarme con él. Supuestamente en una semana me casaré con el principe.

-Por eso huiste del castillo. -Acabé, ella asintió levemente mientras miraba tristemente el suelo.

-¿Porque no quieres casarte con él?-pregunté

-Porque no lo quiero, no lo conozco, mis padres me querian casar con principes desde pequeña y yo no quiero casasrme con nadie desconocido. Yo quiero casarme con alguien que me guste tal y como és.

Cerró los ojos y luego me miró:

-¿Eres un mendigo?- me preguntó. Entecerré la mirada.

-Si

-¿Vives aqui?

-Si, siempre he vivido aqui.

-¿Porque tienes vendado el ojo?- se acercó un poco a mí.

Me aparté y bajé la cabeza antes de articular las siguientes palabras:

-Tengo una enfermedad.

-¿Que clase de enfermedad? -me preguntó curiosa.

-No deberias saberlo. - murmuré.

-¿Porque? - Se acercó mas a mi y me acarició con su mano la venda de mi ojo. Al momento le aparte la mano y suspiré.

-Nací a las afueras de este pueblo, con esta enfermedad de mi ojo. Mis padres me escondieron durante los dos primeros años de mi vida en mi casa sin salir. Pero un dia sali de casa y unos niños me vieron sin la venda del ojo. Comenzaron a gritar y todo el pueblo se enteró. Decapitaron a mi padre y quemaron a mi madre al pensar que estaba enbrujado por el diablo pero la reina, tu madre, me perdono la vida y gracias a ello sigo vivo.

.-¿Puedo verte el ojo? -me preguntó suavemente mientras entecerraba los ojos.

-No te lo recomendaria, pero es una orden de una princesa...

En ese momento me saqué a poco a poco la venda de mi ojo izquierdo. Ella me miraba curiosa.

Cuando mi ojo quedó libre de esa venda su mirada cambió por completo: una mirada de horror y a la vez de sorprendida.

-No tienes ojo... - murmuro apenas sin voz. Y efectivamente no tengo ojo, era un agujero negro sin ojo apenas que ocupaba gran parte de mi cara derecha. Pasados unos minutos ella me sieguía mirando y me dispuse a colocarme la venda ella me detuvo colocando una mano encima de la la mia y con la otra me acarició suavemente el alrededor de mi agujeró. Me soprendí, pero no me aparté. Por parte tenia la sensación de que me agradaba como me acariciaba. Era la primera persona, la primera persona que no me tenia miedo.

Pasado un rato en silencio hablé:

-Si no te importa, me tendria que poner la venda.

-Ah, no no, perdona. - se separaró de mi y nos quedamos en silecio durante unos minutos.

Anocheció y el frio nocturno comenzó a hacer efecto. El fuego comenzó a apagarse y la princesa me miró:

-Escucha... - le miré y escuché- ...no me gustaría volver al castillo ahora, porque recibiria el castigo. Se que preguntar seria muy de egoista pero...¿Podria quedarme a vivir contigo? Aunque sea solo estos dias..

Un leve sonrojo de apoderó de mis mejillas y rapidamente bajé la cabeza

"Vivir conmigo"Pensé.

-Sales despues de cinco años escondida en despresión, no sabes casi nada de mi y ya quieres estar viviendo comigo? -le pregunté con una sonrisa irónica en mi cara.

Ella pensó un poco las palabras:

- No lo se, tengo la sensacion de que ya nos hemos visto más de una vez, ademas, confio en ti. ¿Te importaria quedarme a dormir? -dijo algo sonrojada.

-C-Claro, no me importa...pero...solo tengo una pequeña cama en la que dormir

-Bueno...si quieres...compartimos – note como tanto ella como yo nos subía el color rosado en las mejillas.

Entre en mi cabaña y le señalé lo que era la cama. Se la quedó mirando por un momento con cara sorprendida y a la vez miraba con asco. Suspire.

-¿Vas a dormir con este vestido? -pregunté

-No, tengo un pequeño traje de seda debajo. - contestó. - Si no te importa me gustaria cambiarme.

Salí al momento de esa habitacion y esperé a que acabara. Al cabo de unos minutos salió, la miré y simplemente me quedé sin palabras: llevaba un corto vestido de seda de manga corta, de un color azul muy claro, casi gris, que dejaba ver sus largas piernas y su cintura bien formada.

-Ya he acabado, cuando quieras podemos irnos a dormir...- Me volví a sonrojar y hablé:

-Ves durmiendote tu, yo iré luego, suelo acostarme tarde.- "mentira, me acuesto temprano para levantarme lo antes posible e ir a robar al mercado de buena mañana" pensé.

-De acuerdo. -dijo y entró en la cabaña mientras que yo me quede sentado en la puerta. Pensativo. "Una princesa en mi casa, a solas, compartiendo cama," negué con la cabeza mas de una vez sacandome esos pensamientos de la cabeza. Miré de reojo la puerta hacia la habitacion y vi a Neliel durmiendo tranquilamente. ¡Que día llevaba! Lentamente entré en la habitación y me la quedé mirando durante unos momentos. Un color rosado me subió a la cara y el corazon comenzó a escucharse por toda la cabaña. Suspiré. "No puedo dormir con ella..." pensé. Y así fué, durante toda la noche permanecí sentado a su lado mirando como dormía.

Cuando ví que el sol comenzaba a salir a primera hora de la mañana me dispuse a despertar a Nelliel. Me acerqué a ella y le destapé de esa manta que estaba pegada a su cuerpo.

-¡Eh!

-Mmm...-se removió un poco mientras abría ligermente los ojos.- Cinco minutos mas...-murmuró.

Suspire.

-Va, tenemos que ir al pueblo.

Me miró con cara de sorprendida y a la vez de mal humor.

-No pienso ir al pueblo, la gente me vería y los soldados del castillo me volveria a meter en mi palacio.

-Lo normal sería volver al palacio...a que te casaras.- comenté. Sinceramente no quería que la princesa fuera al castillo a casarse con un principe que solo la bucaba por poder.

-No pienso ir a casarme, ayer ya te lo dije.-se levantó de la cama y me miró.-¿Tienes ropa para mi?

-¿Que?- pregunté sorprendido. -¿ropa?

-Sí. Si vamos a ir al pueblo a conseguir algo de comida, no puedo ir con un vestido real.

"Verdad".Pensé.

-No tengo ropa de mujer, pero puedo conseguirte algo si prometes no moverte de aqui hasta que vuelva.

Ella asintió y se sentó en la cama. Mientras, yo salí y fuí al pueblo. Me acerqué en una pequeña tienda de ropa en la plaza y mientras el dependiente hablaba con el jefe de al tienda robé una falda larga y una camisa algo sucia. Me lo guarde entre los brazos y me dirigí de nuevo a mi casa. Entre y la ví en el mismo sitió desde que me había ido.

-Toma -dije, le tiré la ropa encima.

La miró durante unos segundos.

-¿Esta es la ropa que me tengo que poner?-comentó.

-Si

Suspiró y me miro, como si estuviera esperando algo.

-¿Que?- pregunté dudoso.

-¿Acaso quieres que me cambie delante tuyo?

Salí al momento de casa y me quedé sentado en la puerta de é y al cabo de unos minutos salió Nelliel vestida.

Se había puesto la camiseta y la falda larga que llegaba hasta el tobillo y dejaba ver sus pies. Se había recojido el pelo con un trapo. No parecía un princesa.

-Ya estoy, ¿vamos?

Me quedé mirandola por un momento. Estava preciosa de todas formas.

-Si...

Fuimos hacia el pueblo y dimos unas vueltas por la plaza central y el barrio mirando haber si habia algo de comida en algun mercadillo para robar. Cuando al fin encontré el puesto de pan y legumbres, esperé a que alguien hablara con el señor de la tiendo y pudiese robar.

Cuando encontré el momento oportuno, coji una pequeña barra de pan y un puñado de legumbre y sali disimuladamente de allí.

Al acabar me acerqué a Nelliel quien me miraba diferente.

-¿Porque me miras con esa cara?

-¿Porque robas? -me preguntó

-¿Acaso no es obvio? Necesito comer y no tengo dinero.

-Yo tengo dinero – y dicho esto sacó de su bolsillo en esa falda unas cuantas monedas de plata y oro. Me quedé asombrado, en mi vida había visto tantas monedas.

-Sería mejor que compraramos comida y no fuera pan. - me dijo.

La segui hacia una tienda en el interior de una pequeña casa algo alborotada. Entramos y la princesa se acercó a la dependienta, una anciana y murmuró algo que no llegué a oir. La dependienta asintió y sonrió. Entro en una habitación y salió con una bolsa de tela y a cambio de dos monedas de plata se lo dió a Nelliel.

La peliverde se acercó a mi y sonrió. La seguí hacia fuera y nos sentamos en un banco de pierda en la plaza. Sacó de la bolsa una especia de pasta parecida al pan, en forma de cangrejo con un olor dulce.

-Pruebalo, te gustará.- me dijo.

Cojí el alimento, que era jugoso y blando y me lo llevé a la boca. Y no mentía, un inmenso placer inundó mi boca al probar eso que nunca antes había comido.

Nelliel sonrió al ver mi cara de satisfación.

-¿Que es? - pregunté

-Cruassant – me dijo.-Es una pasta muy famosa del pueblo.- Cuando era pequeña solía venir con mi madre una vez a la semana a comer un cruassant.

Vi como su cara se entristecía por momentos y le tendí la pieza de cruassant que no me había comido. Me miró confusa.

-Acabatelo, no tengo hambre. -dije.

-Gracias – sonrió y se recostó sobre mi, dejando su cabeza apoyada en mi hombro. Me estremecí un poco y me sonrojé. Pasaron unos minutos asi hasta que habló:

-Muchas gracias por dejarme estar contigo. -dijo suavemente.

-No es nada. Pero ahora deberiamos ir hacia casa, comienza ha hacer frio.

Asintió y nos dirigimos a las afueras. Por el camino un caballero nos detuvo:

-¡Eh! - me miró y me apuntó con su espada. -¿Has visto a una doncella por aqui? -me preguntó

Noté como Nelliel se acercabá y me cojía la mano. Estaba temblando.

-¿Doncella? - pregunté- No he visto ninguna.

Me miró cabreado y dirigió la mirada a la princesa.

-¡Tu! ¿Como te llamas? - le preguntó a Nelliel

La princesa no se movió y agarró mas fuerte mi mano mientras seguía mirando al suelo.

-¡Contestame! -le gritó

-Callate -le dije – No tiene ningun derecho de decir su nombre a alguien desconocido.

-¿Quien eres tu para darme ordenes? ¿Acaso la conoces?- me preguntó

-Ella es mi mujer. -dije seriamente. El caballero me fulminó con la mirada y desapareció de alli al momento.

Miré por un momento a Nelliel quien segui cojiendo mi mano y temblando.

-Oye, ya está, ya se ha ido.

En ese momento me abrazó y vi como lagrimas caian de sus ojos.

-Gracias...Muchas gracias...- me agradeció mientras se aferraba a mi fuertemente.

Le correspondí al abrazo y nos quedamos así durante unos minutos. Cuando ví que acabó de llorar. Le limpié la lagrimas de cara y me miró de nuevo. Nos dirigimos a casa. Anocheció enseguida, me quedé mirando el cielo sentado en la puerta de mi cabaña. Ella se quedó dentro y se puso el vestidito de seda para dormir. Salió y se sentó a mi lado.

-Deberias quedarte entro, comienza ha hacer frio. -le dije. No hizo ningun movimiento se quedó sentada a mi lado.

-¿Tienes pensado hacer algo?- me preguntó

-¿Que quieres decir?

-Nose, ¿vas a estar toda tu vida viviendo aqui y robando pan para comer?

-No tengo otra opción, llevo toda mi vida viviendo así. - murmuré mirando el suelo.

-¿Cuantos años tienes?- me sorprendí por esa pregunta. Nadie antes me la había preguntado.

-No lo se con exactitud. Este invierno cumplo 18 años, supuestamente. -le dije dudoso.

-¿No sabes el dia exacto?

-Claro que no, mis padres murireron cuando tenia dos años, y no me acuerdo de que día naci. Si mis padres estuviesen aqui, seguramente si que se acordarian. Solo sé que fué en invierno. -le conteste -¿Y tu?

-En Abril cumplo 17, es decir, ahora tengo 16.

-Eres bastante joven – le dije. Ví como sus mejillas comenzaban a subir de color. Sonreí

Hubo un silencio durante un rato. A poco a poco comenzó a nevar. Nelliel se quedo mirando como los copos de nieve caian al suelo y se derretian por el calor que hacia en el suelo.

-Mi madré murió un inviero de hace cinco años-comenzó.

-Si no quieres hablar del tema, no pasa nada – vi como la mirada se le entristecía cada vez mas.

Asintió levemente y se levantó para acostarse en la cama. La seguí y esperé a que se durmiera. Esta noche intentaría dormir con ella. Cuando se tumbó me miró:

-Tumbate conmigo, ya se que la noche anterior no dormistes nada.

Me sorprendí al oir lo que dijo.

-Es por no molestarte...

-No me importa- me dijo.- Suficiente haces dejandome dormir en tu cama.

Me saqué la camiseta y vi como se giró para no verme.

-Suelo dormir sin camiseta. - dije. Ella lentamente diro su cabeza y se quedó mirando mi torso desnudo. Lentamente me senté en esa pequeña cama. Ella se tumbó mirando al lado contrario y yo hice lo mismo. Al cabo de unos minutos giré la cabeza y vi su cara a escasos centimetros de la mia. Me sonrojé y me separe un poco. Pero poco despues pasé mi brazo por debajo de su cuello y ella dormida se acurrucó grácilmente sobre mi pecho, respirando pesadamente y pasó mi mano sobre mi torso. Bufé y intenté que el color de mis mejillas bajara y se calmará. Pasado un rato, comenzé a dormirme, así hasta que caí en el sueño de morfeo.

Me desperté y abrí los ojos lentamente. Observé que Nelliel aun estava apoyada en la mayor parte de pecho, durmiedo tranquilamente. Sonreí levemente, pero ràpidamente borré la sonrisa de mi cara al pensar que tarde o temprano la princesa se tendria que casar con el principe de Inglaterra.

Suavemente me incorporé sin despertar a mi compañera pero fué en vano. A poco a poco comenzó a abrir los ojos. Me observó durante unos instantes y luego vi como a poco a poco se sonrojaba hasta la raiz. Se separó rapidamente de mi.

-¡Perdon!- se disculpó y se tapó la mayor parte de la cara.

-No importa...-dije algo molesto. - ¿Has dormido bien?

-Si, si. Mucho mejor que la otra noche.. -dijo nerviosa.

Me subió el color a la cara y me puse la camiseta. Ella se puso la falda y la camisa de el dia anterior y fuimos a dar una vuelta por el pueblo.

Asi pasaron los tres siguientes dias. Por la mañana robabamos algun trozo de pan, Nelliel compraba esa pasta que tanto me gustaba, por la tarde nos estabamos juntos en la plaza y por la noche nos tumbabamos juntos en la cama.

Un dia, en la plaza central, nos sentamos en un banco comiendo unos dulces y aparecieron unos caballeros reales armados con caballos. Hicieron que toda la gente del pueblo fuera reunida a la plaza. Alli uno de los caballeros se subió a una plataforma de madera y comenzó ha hablar.

-Os damos la noticia de que la princesa y futura reina Nelliel Tu, pasados cinco años, ha aparecido de nuevo!

La gente comenzó a gritar ilusionada con la bienvenida de la "princesa". Tanto yo como Nelliel nos miramos confusos. ¿Como era posible? La reina estaba aqui, a mi lado.

-¿Donde esta? -preguntó un habitante.

-Mañana se casará con el rei Enrique de Inglaterra. La boda se celebrará a las afueras del castillo. Todo la gente del pueblo estará invitada a esta boda. Menos los mendigos. ¡Los que quieran entrar, tendran que pagar dos monedas de oro!

Se oyeron balbuceos de gente susurrando injunsticias.

-Nnoitra- me llamó Nelliel. Me gire hacia ella.

-No se que esta pasando...-murmuré. Nelliel me cojió de la mano y se acercó a mi. Yo correspondi a ese movimiento y tambien cerré mis dedos alrededor de su mano.

-Mañana asistiremos a esa boda. -Me dijo Nelliel. Yo asentí.

Cuando los caballeros desaparecieron del pueblo, Nelliel y yo nos dirigimos a casa. Alli nos quedamos sentados en la puerta de mi casa. Uno junto al otro. Se acurrucó junto a mi y apoyó la cabeza en mi hombro. Yo respiré profundamente.

-Mi madrastra debió encontrar a alguien parecido a mi y para engañar al pueblo y conseguir poder la tendrá que casar con el principe de Inglaterra.

Asentí levemente.

-¿Pero como ha echo para encontrar a alguien como tu? Es muy dificil encontrar a alguien parecido a ti...

Sonrió y cojió mi mano con la suya. Me sorprendió el echo de haberme cojido la mano. Le pasé mi brazo por la cintura y ella se aferró a mi. Nos quedamos asi unos instantes. Comenzó a nevar y Nelliel habló:

-No sabes lo agradecida que estoy de haberte encontrado – giro su cara y me miró, con unos ojos que jamás habia visto. Unos ojos llenos de emocion y alegria, que brillaban aun siendo de noche.

-Y yo de haber encontrado a una princesa.- murmuré. Nelliel se sonrojó.

-Yo ya no soy princesa.

-Que una persona que no conozcas te haya quitado el puesto de princesa real no quiere decir que para mi no seas una princesa. Siempre te he ido a visitar cuando te dejabas mostrar en la plaza del pueblo. Siempre te he adorado.- Nelliel seguió escuchando mi explicanción atentamente- Cuando te veia...sentía algo...no lo se. Pero cuando dieron la noticia de que nunca mas te pasarias por el pueblo sentí algo...algo que no podia expresar. Y ahora que estas aqui lo sigo sintiendo.- ella me seguia mirando. Vi como lentamente sonrió y se acercó más a mi.

-Yo creo que ya se lo que sientes. Y lo estoy sintiendo ahora mismo.

Dicho esto, me beso en los labios suavemente. Me sorprendí, pero correspondí rapidamente. "Una princesa me ha besado" pensé. Pasé la mano por su cintura y ella se aferró a mis hombros cuando la coloqué encima de mis piernas. Nos separamos por falta aire y me miro, muy sonrojada.

-Lo siento... -me dijo avergonzada. Al instante la volví a besar y ella volvió a corresponder, colocando los brazos alrededor de mi cuello. Jadeo sobre mi boca cuando la agarre fuerte de la su cintura. - No deberiamos...hacer esto

-¿Porque no?-pregunté

-No lo se...yo tendria que casarme con otra persona y... estoy besandome contigo- bajo un poco la cabeza y apoyo las manos en mi hombros. - Pero yo no quiero casarme con él.

¿Y con quien te quieres casar? ¿ A quien quieres de verdad? - pregunté mirandole a los ojos.

Ella me miró confusa y apoyó la cabeza en el hueco de mi cuello. Noté su aliento en mi clavicula y solte un pequeño bufido.

No lo sé aun... - murmuró en un hilo de voz.

És tu opinion, no puedo hacer nada al respeto.

Ella asintió y nos quedamos así quietos durante unos minutos. Noté como ella respiraba profundamente. Miré de reojo su cara y vi como dormia placidamente. La coji en brazos y la lleve a la cama.

Cuando el sol entró por la ventana me desperté y mire hacia la princesa, y la ví aun acostada. Le pasé la mano por la mejilla y ella se removió un poco. Abrió los ojos y me miró.

-Mmh...

-Buenos dias, princesa. - la besé en los labios. Ella se incorporó para llegar mejor a mis labios. Nos separamos y me abrazó fuertemente. Correspondí y sonrió.

-Hoy es la boda.- dije

-Si, deberiamos ir hacia el castillo.

Nos vestimos y llegamos a la muralla donde vimos a gente entrar por una pequeña puerta. Cuando nos tocó entrar uno de los vigilantes nos amenazó con su espada:

-Los mendigos no pueden entrar.

Nelliel se lo quedó mirando y removió en su bolsillo y sacó tres monedas de oro.

-¿Y a cambio de esto? - dijo la peliverde

El soldado se la quedó mirando y nos dejó pasar.

-¿Aun te quedan monedas?.pregunté

-No, eran las ultimas. -dijo con indiferencia.

Entramos en el castillo y vimos un gran grupo de gente mirando hacia arriba. Hicimos lo mismo y alzamos la cabeza. Arriba, en una de las habitaciones de ese gran castillo estaba asomado un hombre, no muy pasados los veinte, no muy delgado, de pelo corto y rubio. Mira con indiferencia a todo esa gente que lo admiraba.

-Debe ser el rei. -mnurmuro Nelliel- el rei de Inglaterra.

Seguí mirando como ese asqueroso chaval, miraba tan ironicamente a sus subditos. Siseé molesto.

-¡Atención a todo el mundo!- gritó un caballero, debajo de la ventana donde estaba posando el rei.- ¡Hoy, vamos a celebrar uno de los acontecimientos mas importantes del año!¡El casamiento de la princesa Nelliel!

La gente comenzó a gritar al escuchar lo que acababa de decir el caballero.

Miré a Nel por un momento y vi que su mirada no había cambiado. Seguía mirando directamente y seriamente al que sería el rei de una princesa falsa.

-¡Y...ahora, delante de todos ustedes, la princesa Neliel!

Toda la gente miró al lado de la ventanilla del rei, y miraron a una chica, de expresion clara, ojos suaves pero grandes, de pelo negro y con un vestido amarillo.

La gente calló por un momento y rapidamente comenzaron los murmuros y balbuceos. Nel se quedó mirando a esa chica y luego giró la cabeza hacia mi.

-¿Esto es enserio?- pregunto confusa.

Yo tampoco sabia que estaba pasando, me limité a callar y seguí observando a esa chica morena. Hasta que un habitante habló.

-¡Esa no és la princesa Neliel!- gritó. Los caballeros le miraron y con una de sus espadas le guillotinaron al momento. La genté comenzó a gritar.

-¡Verdad! ¡No nos mientas!-gritó otro habitante.

-¡Queremos ver a la princesa real!

-¿Donde esta?

-¡Callaos todos!-gritó el soldado amenazando con su arma.

AL instante callaron las bocas todos los invitados en las afueras del castillo. Mientras, tanto la princesa y el rey falso miraban espasmàticos al público.

-¡Necesitamos saber donde esta la princesa de verdad!-volvió a gritar un habitante, esta vez una mujer.

-Es verdad – comentó la princesa – yo no soy la princesa real. Toda la genté calló al oir eso. Incluso el rey. - La princesa Nelliel despareció hace más una semana.

Al oir eso toda al gente comenzó a murmurar y a asustarse. El rey seguía con la cara sorprendida sin entender nada.

-¿Y donde está?- preguntó el rey de Inglaterra.

En ese momento noté como Nel se quitó a poco a poco el trapo que le cumbría la cara.

-Aqui. -murmuró

Toda la gente se giró hacia la voz y se quedó de piedra al ver a la princesa, desaparecida durante más de una semana, vestida como un mendigo mirando fijamente a la princesa.

-Neliel... -murmuré - ¿porque has echo esto? -dije. Ella no me contestó, caminó lentamente y se posicionó delante de la ventana de la princesa y el rey.

-Mi madrastra te habrá obligado ha hacer esto.- no era un pregunta, una afirmación.

-Si -dijo la pelinegra. - ¿porque huístes del palacio?

La gente permaneció callada escuchando la conversación.

-Porque me obligan a casarme con alguien a quien no quiero.

El rey se quedó mirando a la peliverde quien contestó la pregunta la princesa falsa.

-Pero en este mundo los de la burgesia y poder no se casan por amor, y lo sabes.

-Mi madre si que se casó por amor.

-Y murió- acabó la pelinegra.

-Pero no por desovedecer la ley del casamiento sin amor.

-Pero si no te vas a casar con el rey de Inglaterra, vas a perder tu poder como princesa y te acabaran matando por no querer casarte con el – comentó

-Me da igual que me quemen, que me guillotinen, que me corten la cabeza. No pienso casarme con alguien a quien no amo de verdad.

-¿Entonces, con quien te casaras? -preguntó esta vez, el rey.

Neliel se giró y me miró, sonreí ligeramente y caminó hacia mi, me abrazó y yo correspondí. La gente nos miraba sorprendida. Al separarnos Nel se me quedó mirando y luegó miró hacia la princesa y el rey.

-Yo ya tengo a alguien con quien casarme. - dijo. - Vosotros dos podeis quedaros en el castillo, ya he aprendido a vivir como vive la mayoria de la gente en el país. Y me gusta más que vivir envuelta de leyes sin sentido.

-¿ Te casarás con ese mendigo?- preguntó una de las personas de allí.

Nel sonrió y yo me sonrojé. Los demás se quedaron atónitos ante tal noticia. "¿Se quiere casar conmigo?" pensé.

-Si – asintió. Me quedé mas que sorprendido ante tal respuesta. - la princesa Neliel Tu Odershvank y el mendigo Nnoitra Jiruga se casan. - y dicho esto me beso en los labios. Sentí una ola de calor que me enbraigaba el cuerpo y noté como entrelazó mis dedos con los mios.

La genté comenzó a gritar alegrmente poco a poco. Al separarnos me abrazó fuertemente y pasé mi mano por su cintura sonriendo ligeramente.

-¡Esto está prohibido!- gritó un guardia. Se bajó del caballo y nos apuntó con su guadaña. - ¡Alejate de la princesa!

Ella se agarró mas fuerte a mi. Sonreí burlonamente y cargué a " mi mujer" en brazos. Ella dió un quejido y abrazo mi cuello con sus brazos.

-¿Preparada? - le pregunté.

-¿Eh? -me miró confundida.

Corri rapidamente y esquivé al caballero que nos amenazaba con su arma. Nos subimos en el caballo y galopamos hasta huir del castillo. Corrimos por toda la ciudad y oíamos a los guerreros insultar y gritarnos desde la muralla.

-Pasaremos por mi casa antes de salir del pueblo -dije.

Ella giró la cabeza para mirarme y asintió. Estava sentada delante mio, y cojia las cuerdas del caballo con facilidad. Yo ayudaba a guiarlo.

Llegamos a mi choza y coji en una bolsa de tela para guardar la ropa para mi, ella se cambió y se puso el vestido que tenia guardado. Volvimos a caballo y galopamos por las afueras de la ciudad en busca de otro lugar donde vivir.

De camino hacia algun lugar sin rumbo nos detuvimos para dormir, ya que anochezió rapidamente.

-Nos queda bastante hasta llegar hacia el poblado más cercano- dijo Nelliel

-¿Cuanto tardaremos en llegar?-pregunté

-Parando a dormir, cuatro dias.-dijo pensativa.

-¿tanto? - me sorprendí

Ella asintió y nos sentamos en un arbol, ella entre mis piernas con la cabeza apoyada en mi pecho. Miraba las montañas de Francia. Yo le abrazé la barriga y suspire en su pelo. Aun olia a princesa. Cuando anochezió completamente, el frio comenzo ha hacer efecto y noté como Neliel temblaba ante tal brisa.

-¿Tienes frio?-pregunte aun sabiendo su respuesta

-No -mintió

-Eres muy cabezona. No quieres tener razon. -sonrei. Ella me miro y se sonrojo ligermente.

-¿Porque pregguntas si ya sabes mi respuesta?

-porque prefiero que me lo digas tu.- me incline y rozamos nuestros labios.

Poco a poco nos fuimos quedando dormidos. Sonrei ligeramente. Porfin tenia a la princesa que tanto ansiaba en mis brazos. Por fin.

Me desperté y parpadeé hasta que mis ojos se acostumbraron a la luz de la mañana. Noté como Nelliel aun dormia y decidí quedarme asi hasta despertara. Pasaron unos minutos y Nelliel despertó. Bostezó y sonrió. La besé suavemente y ella correspondió.

-Tenemos que ir tirando. -dije. Ella asintió. Cabalgamos durante unas horas. Al rato paramos a descansar.

-Tengo hambre...- murmuró.

-Ya?-pregunté.

-Tu estas acostumbrado a no comer casi. -bufó -yo como 4 veces al dia...bueno, comía.

-Pues por aqui no hay nada para comer. - miré a mi alrededor.

Suspiró.

-Nos comemos el caballo?- bromeó. Miré sorprendido ante tal pregunta y reí.

-Joder Nelliel, no sabia que tendrías tanta hambre.

Me miró y sonrió. Y maldita sea su sonrisa.

-Por aqui debe haber arboles frutales. Es comun en esta zona.- dijo.

-Como sabes eso?- pregunté sorprendido

-De pequeña me interesaban mucho los libros de las zonas frutales de Francia.

Miré pensativo, "es perfecta".

Nel se levantó y caminó por los alrededores de esa zona, yo la seguí detras suyo. Su vestido ondulaba siguiendo sus pasos y su pelo caía en cascada por la espalda y los hombros.

-Oh! Aqui! - gritó. Me acerqué y vi un arbol lleno de manzanas.- Tienen buena pinta.

Se puso de puntillas, alargó el brazo y cojió una manzana roja. Yo hice lo mismo.

Nel cojió un trapo viejo que habia en la bolsa de tela y limpió la manzana por encima y la mordió. Sonrió satisfecha al saborearla. Yo la mordí y noté su acidez.

-Enserio te gusta esto? -pregunté lanzando la manzana al suelo.

Ella rió

-Has cojido una manzana verde.

-Y?

-Las manzanas verdes son mas acidas que las rojas, Las rojas son mas dulces. Mira.-Me acercó la manzana a la boca, mordí un trozo y me lo comí. Era dulce.- Ves?

Asentí y me senté en el suelo. Ella hizo lo mismo y se sentó a mi lado.

-Te vas a ensuciar el vestido- dije

-No pasa nada, no volveré a ser princesa.- dijo secamente

-Seguro que no quieres volver al castillo? -dudé

-No.

Nos mantuvimos en silencio hasta que Nelliel se acabó la manzana. Se recostó sobre mi hombro.

-Tendriamos que ir tirando hacia el pueblo. -dije – los guerreros de tu castillo deben estar siguiendo el rastro

-De acuerdo.- contestó. Se acercó a mi y nuetras narizes rozaron. Sonrió y yo me sonroje.

-Eres muy timido – rió

Aparte mi vista y me levante. Subi a Nelliel al caballo y luego me subí yo. Cabalgamos durante una horas.

-Queda mucho para llegar? -pregunté

-Mmh...- observó el paisaje. -Llegaremos antes de lo que me esperaba- se sorprendió.

-Y cuanto es?

-Pues...

En ese momento vi pasar una flecha que se clavó en un arbol. Nos detuvimos y vimos a cuatro hombre armados abalcando hacia nosotros. Apuntandonos con flechas y espadas.

-Mierda. - Agarré bien a Nel y cabalgamos mucho mas rapido.

-Quienes son?- preguntó asustada

-Los del castillo.- contesté. Otra flecha paso a escasos centimetros de mi hombro.

Nos metimos en un bosque y logramos escapar durante un rato de los guerreros.

-Parece que los hemos perdido- conteste. -Estas bien?

Ella asintió algo asustada.

De golpe sentí un dolor agudo en mi espalda. Me gire y vi a un caballero apuntandome con una flecha.

-Nnoitra!

Y entonces, lo ví todo negro.

Me desperté sobresaltado y sudado. Miré a mi alrededor y volví a notar un dolor pinchante en mi espalda. Intenté recordar lo pasado antes de que cayera desmayado.

Al momento recordé.

-Nelliel! -grité. Estava apoyado en un arbol, solo, con el caballo al lado.- Nelliel! - volvi a gritar.

Camine durante un rato por la zona, pero no encontre su rastro.

-Mierda, , mierda, mierda!

Cojí el caballo y cabalgué unas horas. Buscando a la princesa. Pero nada.

-La deben haber devuelto al castillo. -hablé para mi mismo. Me volvi al caballo y galopeé en dirección al castillo. Durante el camino ví una rosa blanca en el suelo.

"La rosa del cabello" pensé. Pero no iba en direccion al castillo, sino al é entre ir al castillo o ir al bosque. Unas huellas me aclararon la respuesta. Me dirigí al bosque y cabalgué. Oí una voz.

"Nnoitra!". Era la voz de Nel. "Nnoitra!". Cada vez mas fuerte. "Nnoitra, ayudame!"

"Ya voy, Nelliel!" Y en ese momento la oscuridad se apoderó de mi.

Abrí los ojos sobresaltado.

-Nelliel! -grité

-Nnoitra, ¿que te pasa? - oí la voz de Nelliel muy cerca mio. Mire a mi alrededor y vi a Nel a mi lado, mirandome preocupada.

-Que coño...?- le miré confuso "Todo ha sido un sueño"

-Estas mejor?-me preguntó preocupada.

-Esto...si.

-Dejame ver la herida.

"No, no todo ha sido un sueño"

-Que ha pasado con los caballeros?

Caistes inconciente cuando una flecha te traspasó la espalda. Entonces caistes del caballo y los guerreros te apuntaron con una espada. Hable con ellos.

Y te han echo daño?- pregunté

Estuvo durente unos instantes callada.

No.- dijo al final

Mientes.- Me incorporé y le desaté los nudos del corsé.

Dejame! - me apartó de golpe y le miré confuso.

Te han echo algo verdad?-Vi como lloraba y me abrazó.-Que ha pasado?- volví a preguntar

Volvi a intetar desabrocharle los nudos del corsé, se giró y se bajo las mangas, dejando ver su espalda. La ira subió a mi cabeza al ver su espalda llena de latigazos y moratones. Me maldije a mi mismo por caer inconsciente y no poder protegerla. Toqué suevamente las heridas sobre su piel y noté como se estremecia.

Te han echo algo mas? -pregunté .Ella negó con la cabeza y se dispuso a vestirse cuando le detube.-Espera.

Me levante y busque por el suelo lo que buscaba. Al rato me volví a sentar detras suyo.

Esta planta es curativa. La utilizaba cuando era pequeño. -dije. Se la puse por encima de la piel y gimió por el hardor de la piel.

Duele..-murmuró

Lo se.- Masajeé un poco la zona y la tumbe sobre mi pecho.- tienes que dejar que haga efecto.

Ella asintió y le sequé las lagrimas con el dedo, acariciando su mejilla.

Donde han ido? - pregunté.

No lo se... despues de amenazarme de volver al castillo me negué, me atizaron y huyeron robandonos el caballo.- dijo con un hilo de voz

"es verdad" Mire alrededor y el caballo no estava

Hijos de puta...-maldecí

-Tendremos que ir caminando entonces- dijo. Se levanto y yo hice lo mismo.

Caminamos por el bosque hasta encontrar una gran planura llena de hierba y flores.

Nelliel corrió sonriente por la hierba aun pasado lo anterior.

"Es fuerte" sonreí.

Nnoitra! - me llamó. -Ven, corre!

Le hize caso y fui donde estaba ella.

-Que pasa? -pregunté. Ella se sento en el suelo e hizo un gesto para que yo hiciera lo mismo.

Que quieres?-volvía preguntar.

-Nada. Sonrió, mirando el cielo.

La miré extrañado. Nel se posicionó sobre mis piernas. Me besó.

-Y esto?- pregunté sonriendo picaramente mientras la abrazaba por la cintura. Ella me miró sonrojada. Yo volví a sonreir.

-Me apatecia. - murmuró. Reí por lo bajo

-Como tienes las heridas? - pregunté. Ella se desabrochó el corsé mostrando el vestidito de giró y observé su espalda. Un poco mas aliviada.

-Mejor, creo. - contestó.

-Si.

Anocheció rapidamente y nos quedamos en la misma posición observando el cielo.

-Me gustaria saber que hay allí arriba

-Son estrellas - Dije

-Estrellas? -preguntó

-Si, como el sol. Nosotros giramos alrededor de el Sol.

No, el sol gira alrededor de nosotros – Nelliel frunció el ceño y me miró.- Nosotros somos la base.

Reí "que inocente" pensé.

Todos decis los mismo, todos estamos engañandonos a nosotros mismos .-dije. - Piensalo. El sol es la estrella que nos da luz y calor. Como vamos a ser nosotros el centro? Hay muchos mas lugares como nosotros, la Tierra no está sola. Y la tierra no es plana.

-Claro que es plana.- Neliel se enfureció- como va a ser redonda? Se vería si fuera redonda.

Seguro?- pregunté mientras le agarraba las manos. Ella me escuchaba atenta.

Si fuera plana veríamos todo. Veriamos otros paises a la lejania Incluso veríamos el proximo pueblo donde tenemos que ir. O no?

Nel me miró aun sin saber que decir.

-Ves es punto brillante de allí?- Señalé una punta brillante mientras Nelliel enfocaba la vista.

-Si.

Ves que és el más brillante del cielo?

Nel observó los demas puntos brillantes.

Es verdad. Que pasa?

Ese punto es un planeta.-dije. Nel me miró con cara de "no me mientas, no soy tan idiota"

Es imposible que sea un planeta.

Ya te he dicho que no estamos solos, la tierra y el sol. -dije sonriendo.

Y que planeta és?- preguntó

Venus.

Nos despertamos a primera hora de la mañana, cuando el Sol salió por detras de la colina.

-Nunca más dormiremos en el la hierba.-comentó Nel- hacia mucho frio

-Te dormistes tu encima mio, princesa. - sonreí

Se sonrojó y nos dispusimos a caminar hacia el pueblo mas cercano.

Pasadas unas horas Nel se sentó al lado de un arbol.

-Que te pasa?-pregunté

-Estoy cansada...- bufó- y me duelen los pies.

-Sacate esos zapatos. Son muy incomodos, normal que te molesten...- suspiré

-Y voy descalza?- preguntó ironicamente.-

-Porque no?

Nel me fulminó con la mirada.y me arrodillé. Me fijé en los pies. Tenia ampollas y heridas en los tobillos.

-Ven, sube. - Me puse de espaldas a ella.

-Como?

-Que subas.

Nel hizo caso y la subi a mis espaldas.

-S-seguro? Es que peso mucho...- hundió su cabeza en mi nuca y noté su aliento chocar con mi piel.

-No pasa nada. No me molesta.- comenté.

Caminé durante una horas con Nel a mis espaldas. Respiraba pesadamente y notaba su pecho subir y bajar sobre mi espalda. Apoyaba su cabeza en mi nuca y se agarró en mis hombros.

-Hey, princesa- Nel levanto la cabeza- no es ese el poblado?

Miró al horizonte y saltó de mi espalda corriendo hacia el pueblo.

-Espera! Nel! Aun llevas el vestido!- se detuvo al intante y volvio corriendo hacia mi, me abrazo y me besó en los labios. "Que..?" pensé. Se separó de mi.

-A que venia eso?- pregunté, intentando disimular el color de mis mejillas.

-No puedo besarte?- preguntó

-Eh..esto..si, si que puedes...-contesté.

-Muy bien, entonces.- dicho esto, volvió a besarme. Correspondí agarrando su cintura y ella se aferró a mis hombros.- Muchas gracias.

-Eh?

-Muchas gracias por todo, por dejarme estar contigo y por protegerme y ayudarme a salir del castillo y no obligarme a casarme con alguien a quien no quiería.-dijo abrazandome.

-Idiota, no tienes porque decir eso...Vas a ir al pueblo con este vestido?- pregunté sin separarme de ella. Me miró pensativa y sonrió. "Oh no..."

-No pienso ir al pueblo a robar una camiseta y una falda para ti...

Me miró decepcionada y puso los ojos.

-No harias eso por una princesa?- preguntó mientras me acariciaba el cuello. Yo me aguanté las ganas de hacerle caso.

-No eres un princesa.

Me fulmino con la mirada y sonreí.

Caminamos hacia el pueblo y durante el trayecto agarré la mano de Nel y ella, al momento, correspondió entrelazando sus dedos con los mios.

Llegamos al poblado y nos sorprendimos al no ver a nadie.

-Donde esta toda esta gente?- preguntó Neliel mientras caminaba y daba vueltas por el pueblo fantasma.

-No tengo ni puta idea...- la seguí. No había absolutamente nadie.

-Esto es muy extraño...-comentó Nel.

-Anter de nada, tendriamos que buscar un lugar para vivir, no vamos a estar toda la vida huyendo de nada. Este poblado esta solitario podemos aprovechar y vivir aqui.

Nel asintio levemente y buscamos una casa del pueblo donde vivir. Encontramos una casa, un poco mas grande que las demas. Bien decorada. Entramos y nos pusimos a ordenar y limpiar.

Al acabar nos sentamos en unos sillones que habia en la sala de estar.

-Esta casa debía ser de la burguesia. - comentó Nel

-Tenemos una cama muy grande- murmuré picaramente.

Nel sonrió y se acercó a mi, desabrochandose el corsé. Se desizó del vestido verdoso y se quedó con el vestido de seda.

-Si, una cama para los dos.- sonrió y se recostó sobre mi, besando mis labios.

Sería una noche muy larga.

Espero que les haya gustado!:DD colgaré la continuación mas tarde^^ byeeee;)


End file.
